


Happy Birthday, Rose Tyler

by harmony88



Series: Forever With You [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony88/pseuds/harmony88
Summary: COMPLETEIt's Rose's 23rd birthday, and the Doctor has a huge surprise planned for her.“What?” she asked, setting her cup back on the saucer. He just looked at her.“You’ll see,” he said. “You all finished?” She nodded, and he grinned. “Phase one complete, Rose Tyler!”“Oh, there’s phases, are there?” she said, turning to face him, resting her head back against her pillow. “You...Doctor, you really didn’t have to.”“You act like I’ve never celebrated a birthday before,” he said teasingly, and she just bit her lip.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Forever With You [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Happy Birthday, Rose Tyler

On her 20th birthday, she never told him what day it was when she saw it on the Earth calendar in the galley. He didn’t know until he took her home for a quick visit two days later and Jackie had a belated cake ready to go. His big ears had been bright red the whole time, and he kept apologizing profusely to her, but she just laughed and told him birthdays weren’t a big deal to her. 

Normally, he felt the same way. With her, it was different. 

He knew he loved her at that point, even though they had only been traveling together for a few months, and he knew her birthdays were limited. He found himself wishing that day, as he watched her and Jackie laugh and drink tea, that the rest of her birthdays never had to happen. He remembered dreaming that she could just stay right where she was, at his side forever. He faked a smile the whole time, of course, but he dreaded her next one and its bitter reminder of the passing of a year of her life, a step closer to death, a step closer to leaving him. 

They had met Queen Victoria a week before her 21st birthday, and he tried to rectify his mistake and take her to 1979 like he had promised, but things once again went wrong and they found themselves arrested and trapped in an underground bunker, and she spent her entire day helping him figuring a way out, bantering and flirting and brushing their hands against each other, and he had simply told her “Happy Birthday” outside her bedroom door when they returned to the TARDIS, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

On her 22nd birthday, they both were still trying to pretend the parallel world never happened, and he physically couldn’t bring himself to be around her without breaking down. The reminder he will lose her again was too visceral in his mind for him to control, so he dropped her off with Jackie and Pete and baby Tony and locked himself in the TARDIS, claiming he had too many repairs to do and he wanted her to have a good time. 

He had spent the entire day holding her purple jacket, sobbing. 

Today, however, felt exponentially different, and he was determined to make it a joyous occasion. The hope of their forever timeline was coursing through his veins, and it just so happened this week marked ten months of marriage for them as well. The word ‘destiny’ rang in head when he woke up that morning, and he practically leapt out of bed, his hair wild and sticking out in all points, and he enacted phase one of his plan. 

He had been planning for months. Not that he would ever tell her. After the second projection he got to work, and he wanted to make up for the years before and show her just how much she meant to him. 

He rolled his eyes a little as he got breakfast ready. Wrapped around her perfect finger he was, turning into a complete sap at times, but he honestly didn’t care. He had hope. And it was Rose. 

She was just stirring, dressed in a turquoise nightgown that sent a flutter of butterflies into his stomach when he saw her smile at him as he walked into the room (he still loved the color turquoise), and placed a tray on her end table. “Good morning,” she yawned. He sat on the bed beside her and kissed her hand. 

“Happy birthday,” he said. She smiled again, and looked over at the tray. 

“Thank you,” she mused, and her tongue danced with the corner of her mouth as she grabbed a bite and flashed him a playful look. “Is that...extra bacon?” 

“Of course,” he said, moving to lay beside her again. She gave him a look, taking another bite and just looked at him. “What?” 

“Nothing,” she said, choosing not to comment on how she knows how he feels about birthdays. Especially _her_ birthday. Because of course she knew. She could tell he was making an effort, and she wanted to make him happy. So she ate her bacon and her toast and drank her cuppa with a smile, and he just watched her, stealing a bit of food and laughing when she rolled her eyes. “We gonna go somewhere new?” 

“No,” he said. “I have...well…” 

“What?” she asked, setting her cup back on the saucer. He just looked at her. 

“You’ll see,” he said. “You all finished?” She nodded, and he grinned. “Phase one complete, Rose Tyler!” 

“Oh, there’s phases, are there?” she said, turning to face him, resting her head back against her pillow. “You...Doctor, you really didn’t have to.” 

“You act like I’ve never celebrated a birthday before,” he said teasingly, and she just bit her lip. He hadn’t, really, not with her. But she kept her mouth shut, letting their playful banter fill the room with a sense of ease, and he jumped up. “Stay here.” 

“Okay,” she said, her eyes following him. 

“I mean it, no peeking,” he said, pointing his finger at her, and she rubbed her lips together, trying not to grin like an idiot at him. He leaned down and kissed her, lingering for a moment, before he slipped into the ensuite and drew her a bath, with bubbles and lavender candles. 

He let her relax, and he had planned on getting a head start on phase three, but she insisted he get in with her, and he just couldn’t say no. Not on her birthday, how could he? So he let himself waste time, knowing that he could make it up, and let the warm water wrap around him as he wrapped himself around her, pressing kisses along her shoulder and holding her close. They laughed, talking about nothing, and she told him she loved him. He told her the same, and she let herself lean against him completely. 

They ended up jumping ahead a few phases against the bathroom tile. 

It started with needy, passionate kisses and ended with Rose pressed against the sink, her hair sopping wet, trailing water down her chest as he lapped it up with his tongue, his body one with hers, cherishing her. He whispered her name as their minds, hearts, and souls were completely overpowered with the love they felt for each other, a scatter of stars falling around them. 

They repeated it all again on the bed, Rose telling him she just wanted him for her birthday, and he smiled as he hovered over her, kissing her, knowing he was going to give her just that. 

His impossible human. 

Rose thought that was the end of the phases as he rolled off of her, pulling her body next to his as he brushed her hair back and smiled. She hummed happily, perfectly content if this was all they did on her birthday, and she was a little surprised when he suddenly slid off the bed and moved to the closet, grabbing some clothes. She watched him, and he leaned against the doorframe with his suit draped over his arm, looking at her. “The TARDIS will have something for you in the wardrobe. Initiating phase three,” he said with a wink. She sat up on her elbows, her breasts calling to him again but he just bit his cheek and smiled at her, and she traced her lip with her tongue. 

This just...wasn’t like him. Not on this day. 

“You really didn’t have to do all of this,” she said again. He sighed. 

“Rose,” he whispered, “I want to.” 

Neither said anything for a moment, and she reached her hand out to him. He took it and she pulled him down next to her, and she cupped a hand to his cheek. “I know what this day means. Just because we’re married-” 

“Don’t,” he said, kissing her palm. “Please. I...please, Rose.” She just looked at him, and he opened his mind, sending a wave of reassurance to her. She allowed it to wash over heart and she sat up more, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, closing his eyes, and squeezed. “This day isn’t about me. It’s about you. And I’m...well...I’m happy today. A new perspective.” 

“Oh?” she said, laughing lightly. He nodded. 

“Trust me, hm? Go to the wardrobe,” he said, and she suddenly felt a smile tug at her cheeks. 

They both emerged a little while later in the console room, the Doctor in his blue suit he knew she loved, and she was giving him a smirk. “Jeans and a t-shirt? That’s your big surprise?” 

“No,” he said. “Open the door.” 

She flashed him her deducting face and bounded to the entrance, pushing the door open with a flourish. 

“Happy Birthday!!!!!!!” a symphony of voices sang, and she quickly realized they were parked in her parent’s backyard. Her mother was there with Tony on her hip, and Pete stood next to her. She smiled widely when she saw Martha and Donna as well, and she jumped down, catching them each in a hug. The Doctor and Jackie locked eyes, and Jackie immediately handed Tony to Pete. 

“Come on, sweetheart! We’ve got a bit of a party inside!” she said, and ushered Rose inside. Martha and Donna were chatting her ear off, and they both glanced back at the Doctor too as they slipped inside the backdoor. 

He felt his hearts flutter, and took a deep breath, turning to the TARDIS. “I’ll be back in twenty minutes, think you can handle it?” 

The ship hummed, and he smiled, walking swiftly inside the house. 

He kissed Rose’s cheek as she ate candy with Donna. Some of her favorite music was playing on the stereo and told her was going to the loo and would be right back. She reacted exactly as he expected, with a nod and a smile and turned immediately to her friends, telling them about their visit with Shakespeare a couple weeks prior. Martha was stunned and incredibly intrigued, and Donna was laughing beside her. 

Pete and Tony were in Pete’s office, which the Doctor slipped into quietly. 

“Alright, James McKinnon. It’s official,” he said, handing him some paperwork. The Doctor smiled. 

“Thank you,” he said. “Does Rose need to sign?” 

“She will, but we can do it after,” Pete said. “Also, Jack will be here at three. He’s bringing Gwen, too.” 

“Oh, good,” he said. He felt a wave of nerves wash over him and just ran a hand over his face. Pete clapped him on the back. “This is completely ridiculous, we’re already...” he whistled, and Pete just laughed. 

“I had married Jackie before, too, in a way. Doesn’t make it any less nerve-wracking,” he said. “You love her. I’d be worried if you weren’t feeling a million things right now.” 

“Yeah,” the Doctor said, smiling at him. “Thank you again.” 

“Course,” he said. 

“Uncle Doctor?” Tony asked. The Doctor turned to him, and kneeled down so he could look him in the eye. 

“Hi, monster,” he said with a smile. Tony handed him a box. The Doctor took it, and opened it, where two TARDIS blue cufflinks rested. He smiled. “From you?” 

“Jackie’s idea. Figured you both should have something blue,” Pete said. The Doctor felt a lump in his throat and he simply sniffed, hugging Tony before he stood back up. 

“She has no idea,” the Doctor said. “I’d, um...can we keep it that way until Jack gets here?” 

“Of course,” Pete said, and he pulled the Doctor into a hug, clapping his back again. “I would say welcome to the family, but...you’ve been part of it longer than I have.” 

The Doctor laughed and picked Tony up, who was tugging on his pant leg. “Come on, monster. Wanna tell your sister happy birthday?” 

“Rose!” Tony squealed, and the Doctor set him down, watching him run into the kitchen straight for his sister. The Doctor followed, and moved to her as well, kissing her head. 

She was blissfully unaware of it all, thanks to a bit of advanced mind blocks the Doctor had put in place. He caught Jackie staring at her daughter, tears welling in her eyes. He shot her a look, reminding her they were technically already married. 

“Oh shut it,” she murmured under her breath to him, hitting him on the arm. He rolled his eyes and Rose just looked at him. 

“What’d you do?” she asked, laughing. He just shook his head. 

“Who knows,” he said, and Donna smirked at him. He looked at Martha and nodded. Phase Four. 

“Rose, I want to take you shopping. In the 21st century for once,” she said with a smile. “Is that alright?” 

“Are you kidding? I haven’t been in a mall that wasn’t filled with aliens in 4 years,” she teased, and the Doctor scoffed. 

“That’s not true,” he said, but she looked at him with a gleam in her eye. 

“Do you mind if we go out for a bit?” she asked. He feigned a pout, but shook his head, kissing her. 

“Of course not. It’s your birthday. Go, have fun. I have some plans of my own,” he said with a wag of his eyebrows, and she just gave him a contemplative look. 

“What are you-” she began, but Donna jumped in, linking her arm in Martha’s. 

“Oi, we’re wasting time!” she said. “Come on, spacegirl!” 

The Doctor smiled at the nickname and winked at Rose as she laughed and ran after her friends. The moment the door closed, Jackie broke into tears and caught him in a hug. 

“Jackie, come on,” he groaned, his arms glued to his side as she held onto him. 

“Oh shut up,” she said, squeezing him. Tony was giggling, and the Doctor just sighed. “I’m happy to be included this time.” 

He knew it was a joke, but he felt the familiar irritation only Jackie Tyler gave him bubble inside his belly and he pushed her off of him, giving her a stern look. “Can you hold it together for a while please?” he asked, his voice pointed and a little stern. She muttered something under his breath about wedding jitters making him an arse and he smirked, finding his own tears threatening to fall but he held them back. 

He moved to the TARDIS, and smiled when he saw she had everything he needed waiting in the console room. He enacted phase five, taking the ship with him and gave himself three hours to set it all up, knowing Martha would make sure not to return until he texted her the go-ahead. 

He reappeared in the backyard sometime later, and smiled when he saw Jackie had transformed it completely. She had some buffet tables set out, twinkle lights crisscrossing the yard, and Pete was currently setting up the sound system. Jackie ran out when she heard the TARDIS appear, wearing a dark blue dress. There were small sequins along the skirt, and her hair was twisted back. She moved to him and placed her hands on her hips. “Oi, no you don’t. Go repark that thing, it’s taking up too much room!” 

“Jackie, there’ll be like...ten people here,” he said, but she just gave him a look and he sighed. “ _Fine_. She’s not back yet, is she?” 

“I bloody well hope not!” she shouted, and then pulled him into a hug again. His eyes found Pete, who just shrugged. Jackie had been a mess all day. She was just...very happy. And it was making her a little crazed. “I love you, you stupid idiot!” 

The Doctor smiled, and returned Jackie’s hug. “Funny way of showing it, slapping me all the time.” 

“Oh, hush,” she said, giving him one more big squeeze. “This was a lovely, wonderful, big-hearted idea that weird brain of yours had. I hope you’re proud. And happy,” she said seriously. He felt his hearts swell. 

“I am,” he whispered. “She’s...everything.” 

Jackie smiled and cupped a hand to his cheek. “Go, we’ll finish here and make sure she doesn’t see it.” 

“Thank you,” he said, smiling at her. Then he cleared his throat and looked at her seriously. “I...I will only say this once, so don’t interrupt. But...well...I’m very proud. To be your son-in-law, Jackie Tyler.” 

“Oh, stop it…” she said, tears starting to well again. He just grinned and slipped back inside the TARDIS for the next part of his plan. Pete pulled her into a hug, kissing her. 

The Doctor sent Martha the text, and quickly moved on to the next phase, reparking the ship. 

When they returned, Rose placed the bags on the counter and was finishing listening to a story Donna was telling them about a blind date Harriet decided to set her up on that did _not_ go well, when Jackie stood in the hall. Rose, laughing, suddenly felt her brow crease when she saw what her mother was wearing, and she rolled her eyes. “Mum, you didn’t have to do all that. This is casual, I was thinking of ordering a pizza, what do you all say?” 

Donna just looked at her, her eyes locking with Martha’s. “There’s something for you upstairs, Rose.” 

“What?” she asked, and she looked at her mother, who was trying not to cry. 

Her Instincts began to kick in, and she felt her head spin. 

“Mum, where’s the Doctor?” she asked, her heart pounding. Martha and Donna each squeezed her arm, and the door opened again behind her. Jack bounded in with Gwen at his side. 

“Rosie!” he shouted, and Rose turned sharply, gasping as Jack caught her in a hug. “Happy freaking birthday.” 

“Jack, hi. Gwen...Thank you,” she said, a little breathless. “What…” 

She couldn’t get the words out, and her heart was beating fast against her ribs. She felt Donna grab her arm again and lead her upstairs. Her Instincts knew what was happening but her brain couldn’t compute it. He would have _told_ her this, they would have planned it together. He wouldn’t….

Would he? 

She opened her bedroom door and saw a white dress resting on a hanger against the window, and she bit her lip. “He’s been working on this for months,” Donna whispered. “Got all of us involved. Made us swear not to tell you.” 

“What?” Rose asked, tears spilling over. They briefly mentioned doing an Earth ceremony, but she never really thought they’d go through with it. This took time and planning and effort and they shared three bonds and she just couldn’t understand how he possibly kept this a secret from her. 

To know he loved her this much...well...

She felt herself fall head over heels all over again. 

“Need any help?” Martha asked, and Rose just nodded, moving into the room, where she proceeded to get ready for the best birthday gift of her life. 

The Doctor was pacing the alley beneath Powell Estate, the TARDIS behind him. He had already set up the aisle and seats, and he managed to use the top of his ship to clear some clouds and create some extra visibility to the stars as the sun began to set, creating a brilliant rose pink wash in the sky. 

He felt his breath hitch when he saw Martha and Donna walk over, both in stunning dresses and heels. 

“You ready?” they asked. The Doctor just nodded, and stood by the TARDIS. He felt someone touch his shoulder and looked over, seeing Jack standing beside him in a suit, which was a sight he’d never thought he’d see, and they hugged each other. 

“Thanks, mate,” the Doctor said. And Jack just grinned. 

“Are you kidding?” he asked. The Doctor just smiled and turned back to the alley, the sky still pink and brilliant, as Pete and Jackie found their seats next to Martha and Donna. Tony came bounding down the aisle, running as fast as his little legs would carry him and giggled, before Jackie scooped him up and placed him on her knee. Gwen was sitting beside Donna, feeling slightly out of place but happy to be there, and the Doctor closed his eyes, more affected by all of this than he expected to be.  


Rose appeared before him, in a simple white gown that made her look like an absolute vision. It was satin, and bunched a little around her chest, swooping down and looking like the ocean waves before it clung to her waist and hips and legs. Her hair was up, her hoop earrings in place, and she stopped, unable to move forward for a moment when she saw him staring at her. He was wearing his dark turquoise suit from Atlantis, the pulse of Time itself radiating off the lapels. She could feel it now, too, her sense of Time stronger, and it took her breath away. 

_Hello,_ she heard him say in her head. She smiled, and began to move forward. 

_Hello._

_You look...so beautiful._

_You mean considering?_ she teased, and he laughed, trying to pull his emotions together the closer she got to him. Never missed a beat. 

_I hope this is okay._

_Doctor… I don’t have words. It’s…_

_Yeah?_

_Yes._

She reached the TARDIS and stood in front of him, lacing her fingers into his. Jack was smiling at them both, and cleared his throat. 

“Right, so… we’re gathered here today, blah blah blah,” he began, and everyone just smiled. Jackie blew her nose into a tissue, and the Doctor’s eyes danced with Rose’s. “We all know why we’re here. I first met these two in 1941. Rose was dangling from a freaking barrage balloon, and the Doctor was….the Doctor,” he began, and everyone laughed. “I could see how much you meant to each other the moment I met you. And I’m freaking thrilled.” 

Rose smiled at the Doctor, who smiled back at her. 

“I’m not doing this the traditional way, I know, but let’s face it. Nothing about these two crazy kids is traditional,” Jack continued. “So I’m gonna turn it over the Doctor, who concocted this gushy birthday surprise with a lot of care.” 

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack and took a deep breath, and squeezed Rose’s hands. He was starting to cry, which he again found ridiculous as they were _already married,_ and he truly didn’t expect to be this emotional today. It was a happy day. “I…” His voice broke, and Rose squeezed his hand. “I’ve said all of this to you before, Rose. And I will continue to say it to you for as long as we have. You saved me. And I...I just....” 

“I love you,” she said, helping him reign his thoughts in a bit. He smiled. 

“Quite right, too,” he whispered. “And I suppose...there’s no better way for me to say how I feel either, even though it feels like there should be. It feels like I can’t...I dunno, find the words honestly sometimes. And I know you know, and that it doesn’t always need saying, but...well...” She took a deep breath, looking at him with a loving smile, and he cupped his hand to her cheek. “ I know it might seem weird to do this here, but...We were standing in this alley, Rose, when I mentioned this box travels in time. When you stepped on board and took my hearts along with you. I love you more than I ever thought was possible. It’s...” 

She flashed him her favorite smile and Martha and Donna looked at each other. Rose shook her head. 

“My Doctor,” she whispered. “This is...the sweetest, most romantic and...I dunno, insane thing anyone has ever done for me. And if that doesn’t describe us - romantic and insane, I don’t know what does.” He laughed, and she grinned at him, and Jackie blew her nose into another tissue. “I love you so much. And I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know that.” 

Jack cleared his throat. “Am I supposed to do the whole ‘do you take’ thing?” he whispered to the Doctor, who just gave him a look. Jack grinned. “All of us wish you both more happiness than you can fit into this universe. So I guess it makes sense you travel around them all, yeah? Now...kiss the bride, Doc, so we can party.” 

Rose laughed, and the Doctor pulled her to him, his lips circling hers as her hands wrapped themselves around his neck. Martha cheered and threw rice, and Donna clapped. Tony was running around, Jackie was crying, and Jack was moving to the girls, hugging each of them. Pete was just smiling. 

Rose was hit by the same flash of them holding hands under an orange sky again, and she gasped, her eyes locking with the Doctor’s, who felt his throat tighten. He leaned in, kissing her again. 

They all ventured to the Tyler’s backyard, piling into the TARDIS to get there. Jackie tried to protest about the amount of room it would take up again, so the Doctor, arguing with her and making everyone smile, parked it out front this time, and they all bounded inside. It was a fairly traditional reception, which made Rose’s heart flutter as they all danced and ate food. They took pictures with disposable cameras, an invention the Doctor hasn’t seen in ages and was delighted by. Jackie cried, Pete awkwardly asked Rose if he could dance with her, the two of them still trying to figure out their dynamic, and after a couple of hours they cut the cake, and she smashed a piece in his face. 

“Oh no, it’s in his hair,” Donna said, and he just looked at his wife, who grinned and kissed him, letting some cake get onto her face, too. 

“You look good with frosted tips,” she teased. He just bit his cheek and shook his head, and she burst out laughing. “It’s not in your hair, okay? I promise.” 

“Good,” he said, smiling. The party continued on, and Jack was having the best time. He pulled them into a hug kissing their cheeks. 

“You’re my best friends, you know that?” he said a little sloppily, and Rose smiled. 

“Immortal beings can get drunk?” she teased, and he just smiled lovingly at her. 

“I’m not drunk, Rosie, you’re drunk,” he said. “I’m handsome.” 

The Doctor smirked and looked at Rose, who started to laugh. “We love you, Jack.” 

“Aw!” he shouted, kissing her right on the mouth. “I love you! And you, Doctor! Remember when we met? That was a crazy time.” 

“I remember,” he said, smiling at him. Gwen came over and laughed with the couple, pulling Jack back with her. 

“We have to get going, I’m sorry. Just got reports of something strange happening in the countryside. 19th century, always something isn’t it? I’ll sober him up,” she said. Rose’s eyes widened and she bit her lip, looking at the Doctor. He sighed, rubbing his finger in the corner of her eye as he shook his head happily, knowing exactly what she wanted. 

“Think we take this one? Birthday gift?” he asked Gwen, who looked at them like they were crazy. 

“You want to leave the party and go chase after an alien?” she asked. Rose just stared at her. 

“You don’t?” she asked. Gwen just smiled and laughed. 

“Alright. I’ll let Torchwood know and send the info to the TARDIS,” she said. “Congratulations, you two. Thank you for inviting me.” 

“Of course,” he said. “See you soon.” 

“Are we leaving?” Jack asked, louder than he intended to. Rose just rolled her eyes and kissed the Doctor, practically jumping on her toes when she pulled away. 

“Thank you,” she asked. He smiled. 

“Mhm,” he said. She looked over at Martha and Donna, who seemed to understand she was asking them to come over. 

“What’s up?” Martha asked, and Rose looked at the Doctor. She wanted them to come, too. He just smiled. 

“Up for a trip? Probably won’t be quiet,” he said. Martha smiled and Donna nodded, and they all quickly said goodbye to Jackie, Pete and Tony. 

“Wait!” Pete said, holding out the manilla envelope from earlier. “You have to sign.” 

“What is that?” Rose asked. 

“Marriage license. Jack signed too, he’s technically ordained so...you two made it official here,” he said, holding a pen out to Rose. She stared at the Doctor. 

“I thought...I mean...I thought this was just a gesture. I -” she began, but he grabbed the pen and handed it to her. 

“I told you I would marry you a thousand times and I meant it. See? Look! I made up an Earth identity and everything. Torchwood set it all up, won’t have to file taxes or any of that human stuff, mind you and probably won’t use it much outside of this, but…” he said, winking at her, and she bit her lip when she read the name. She hugged him fiercely, and he smiled, kissing her head. 

He felt her tremble in his arms and he pulled back. “Rose? You alright?” 

“I just didn’t…” she said, sniffing and clutching him more. “Doctor, this is too much.” He just looked at her, and tried to hand the pen to her again. 

“On the contrary,” he said, taking the cap off, “it’s one of the simplest things I could do. Easiest decision of my long life.” She bit her lip and took the pen, signing her name. She noticed he made sure it stayed the same, and she squeezed his hand as she placed the pen in his suit pocket. “Happy Birthday, love.” 

Martha and Donna were smiling, so was Pete, who gave them both hugs before he went to join Jackie and Tony. The Doctor held her hand as they led their companions to the TARDIS, and Rose leaned her head on his shoulder as they entered the Vortex, her mind still dizzy from the day. They were still waiting for Gwen’s message, so they were all sitting and laughing, and Rose looked at her husband with adoration. “What?” he asked, grinning at her. 

“Thank you,” she said, and he nodded. 

“We probably don’t want to do this in wedding clothes. You two want to change and meet us back here in a little bit?” the Doctor asked. Martha and Donna knew exactly what he was asking. 

He wanted a moment with his wife. 

“Sure thing,” Donna said, and ran off with Martha. Rose was watching him, smiling knowingly, and he just hummed a little as he moved a wire. 

“What?” he asked. 

“How’d you do it?” she said. He looked at her playfully. 

“Do what?” he asked, and rolled her eyes which made him giggle a little. “Advanced blocks. You humans use 10% of your brains but I use 20% of mine. I can store things away you won’t be able to see,” he said. 

“Tricky,” she said, her tongue in the corner of her mouth. He moved to her and cupped his hands to her cheeks. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” he said. A moment passed, where they just allowed hazel galaxies to swim in chocolate, and she kissed his chin. 

“Did I ruin everything? I mean, you’re sure it's okay that we go do this?” she asked, suddenly feeling a little panicked. He smiled. 

“Does it make you happy?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she said. 

“Then it’s perfect. It’s your birthday, that was the goal. A happy Rose Tyler,” he said. The monitor beeped, and he turned to it, holding her hand. “Ah! Here’s Gwen.” 

“Jack’s asleep, congratulations again. Let me know if you need anything else,” Rose read, and smiled when the Doctor changed to the next screen. “Whoa.” 

“Why’s it always the rich?” the Doctor murmured, staring at the image of a large estate, which was where the readings were reported. He stared at the screen, gathering all the information he could. Rose slipped away to change, but the Doctor stopped her just before she walked down the hall. “Wait.” She turned and he kissed her. “Thank you for marrying me.” 

“You don’t have to thank me for that,” she said with a smile, but he just shook his head. 

“I do,” he said. She kissed him, and they smiled at each other as she went to change and he moved back to the console, making sure they were prepared for whatever was waiting for them.  


Martha and Donna walked in first, both in bustles and corsets, and the Doctor smiled at them. “The TARDIS pick those out?” he asked. 

“I’m assuming we’re going back in time?” Donna asked and the Doctor just rolled his eyes. 

“Indeed,” he mused, and heard Rose’s footprints behind him. He turned and she did a turn, wearing that velvet red skirt and black corset, her hair tied up in the red bow. A snowy evening in 1869. He grinned at her. 

“Had to,” she said with a wink, and he kissed her. 

“Quite right,” he said, and looked at all three of his companions, still in his turquoise suit. “Allons-y!” 

They walked out of the TARDIS, and all hell broke loose.

**Author's Note:**

> I did NOT plan to add a mission to this one, but I got carried away. Next story will be their adventure in the 19th century. I promise all will be revealed eventually, I'm just having so much fun writing adventures plus the bigger picture with these two as the team they are now! Hope you are all enjoying and thank you to everyone who had left reviews, kudos, and has read! Happy New Year!


End file.
